Code Geass R0: Demon Emperor's Second Chance
by Monarch of Destruction
Summary: God gives Lelouch a chance to do it all again. However, he won't be alone this time since this time he will a very beautiful and loyal blond haired girl as his Royal Knight. Time Travel Fic! Lelouch Stays in Britannia fic! Pairing: Lelouch x Monica.


**Hello readers, Dragon King Acnologia here!**

 **I'm trying to write a Code Geass fic again and this is actually one of my projects that I really wanted to working on it. The pairing is Lelouch x Monica. Such rare pairing if you ask me. This story is inspired by many awesome "Time Travel fic" and many "Lelouch stays in Britannia fic" such as: "Fate's Debt", "Phantom of Britannia", "Prince or Zero". I'm really sad that the author won't continue writing the story (with the exception of "Prince or Zero" because it's complete), especially "Phantom of Britannia" since it has come Lelouch x Monica moment. So, I decided to write my own fic which inspired from those fic.**

 **One more thing, THIS IS NOT A SUZAKU BASHING STORY. Honestly, most of a good fic were ruined because there is a bashing characters on it, mainly for Suzaku.**

 **P.S: Please do kind to leave a review, a long one if you can. Tell me what is good and what is bad about my story. I always welcomed a constructive criticism, and apologize for grammar errors. English isn't my native language and I'm still learning.**

"Lelouch vi Britannia command you" – People Speech

" _Lelouch vi Britannia command you" – Phone/Radio/Another Language Speech_

 _'Lelouch vi Britannia command you' - People Thoughts_

 **"Lelouch vi Britannia command you" - Lelouch's Geass Command/Deity's Speech**

 **(Lelouch vi Britannia command you) - Sounds Effect**

 **Lelouch vi Britannia command you - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Code Geass R0: Demon Emperor's Second Chance**

 **Episode 1: Rebirth of the Demon Emperor**

 **Sunday, August 17** **th** **2018 a.t.b, 10:00 A.M, United State of Japan, Tokyo Settlement.**

The year is 2018 of the Imperial Calendar. The Empire of Britannia has seized control of the entire world under the leadership of 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lelouch sighed and looked up as his convoy continued its procession down the road. It was a cheerful sunny afternoon, a perfect contrast to the tragedy unfolding before him and his captive audience. By defeating his elder brother Schniezel el Britannia, Lelouch had taken control of the world's only stockpile of Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armaments, in short F.L.E.I.J.A and destroyed the last vestiges of organized resistance to his rule. Now all that stood between him and absolute victory was simply the execution of his enemies. Once the last remnants of the Black Knights were dead, Lelouch's victory would be perfect.

Or so it seemed to the world.

In reality, Lelouch knew that his 'victory' was far from perfect. In fact, couldn't have possibly turned out worse. When this had all began, all Lelouch had wanted was to create a better world for his sister Nunnally vi Britannia to live in. For Nunnally had been the only truly good thing Lelouch had in his life, the person who had mattered the most to him. She had always given him all her love and kindness, and he wanted to fulfill her greatest wish in return.

He glanced down at Nunnally, forcing himself not to flinch when she turned away from his gaze. He knew how she must see him now, how much she must hate him. Little over a year ago, he had been the center of his little sister's world, and today he was the tyrant who had sentenced her to death. When he had thought Nunnally dead, he had intentionally donned the mask of a tyrant, a monster upon whose shoulders all the world's hatred could be focused. He could only hope that once this was all over and he was gone from this world, Nunnally would someday come to understand the truth that everything he had done had been done for her.

 _'If only things had played out differently...'_ Was that all on Lelouch's thought.

He was snapped out of his somber train of thought when the procession suddenly came to a stop. "What is that?" His Knight of Orange, Jeremiah Gottwald demanded as the teal haired man looked ahead.

 _'It's time...my execution.'_

A lone figure blocked the path of the procession. Almost immediately the crowd recognized the figure as the self-proclaimed knight of justice, Zero. But like Lelouch's 'victory', appearances were deceiving. Lelouch knew that beneath that ebony mask was really his childhood friend and his Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku. To bring peace and atoned of his past, Suzaku would kill Lelouch. Once he was dead, the whole world would come together to recover from his rule. For once, the nations of the world would commit to united collaboration, rather than competition with one another.

The Knightmares, known as Vincent Ward guarding the convoy opened fire. Had the target of their fire been any ordinary man, he would've been torn to shreds in an instant. However, Suzaku was no ordinary man. The Geass placed upon his mind forced him to survive, no matter the odds or circumstances. Suzaku dodged, his Geass forcing his body to evade each shot with superhuman speed.

"Cease fire! I'll take care of this interloper!" The Knight of Orange ordered the Knightmares as a hidden blade shot out of his sleeve.

The teal-haired man charged forward, swinging his blade in an arc towards Suzaku. However, Suzaku's Geass drove him on once again and he leapt over Jeremiah at the last moment. He continued forward, pushing himself off Jeremiah's back with his foot for momentum and launching himself into the air towards Lelouch's transport.

In an instant Suzaku leapt past Nunnally, then Schniezel, then he was right in front of Lelouch, drawing his sword in preparation for the final blow.

"Impudent fool!" Lelouch shouted, faked his panic as drew his hidden firearm, playing the part of the tyrant until the last moment. Suzaku easily knocked away the firearm with his blade and prepared to drive the sword straight into Lelouch's heart. For a single moment, Lelouch allowed his mask to fall, and let Suzaku see his genuine smile of happiness as the sword entered his chest.

There was a great deal of pain, but really that was to be expected from a lethal stab wound. Lelouch was probably only still standing because the sword was still stuck in his chest, preventing him from bleeding out entirely. But even through the haze of pain, Lelouch forced himself to continue on, passing on a Geass to Suzaku. "You will live on, always serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Kururugi Suzaku. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasure of life for the benefit of the benefit of the world for all eternity."

"This Geass, I solemnly accept." Zero disguised Suzaku replied, and removed the sword from Lelouch's chest.

Lelouch unable to hold himself up any longer, Lelouch stumbled forward and tumbled down the ramp, sliding to a stop beside his sister. Lelouch was only vaguely aware of his surroundings now as the last of his lifeblood came pouring from his wound. He almost thought he heard his sister say she loved him, but he couldn't tell if that was real or merely a hallucination brought on by blood loss.

Lelouch spoke one last time, saying his last thoughts aloud.

"yes...I destroys the worlds, and creates it...anew." And with that, Lelouch's vision began to blur, fading out further and further until he could see nothing at all.

The 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia died in the hands of Zero.

 **The World of C, Unknown Time**

 **"Is this how you truly want it to end, Lelouch vi Britannia?"**

Lelouch opened his eyes and recognized where he was immediately. "I'm in the Word of C again?" He wasn't surprised that he had become absorbed by the collective unconsciousness, but why was he able to retain his own?

Lelouch realized that he was standing on the platform where he'd first confronted his father. The structure his father had constructed to destroy the being known as God. The structure reminded him of the buildings that he'd seen in Greece. It looked like a structure that had been designed based off of the design of the Parthenon.

"Sword of Akasha." Lelouch murmured in shock.

He then looked around and saw a dark figure walking towards him. Because of the figure's position with the bright, sun-like light source behind it, Lelouch was unable to make out any distinguishing characteristics.

The only thing he could tell was that this figure was rather slim.

 **"I asked if you truly desired everything to come to an end the way that you and your friend had orchestrated."** The figure spoke with a very soft, female and caring voice, and all-too-familiar voice the Lelouch.

His eyes both opened wide in shock at the revelation of who it was that was slowly approaching him. "You! I saw you gone with Charles before my very own eyes! You don't exist anymore!" Lelouch hissed at the figure, his voice filled with hatred.

 **"You aren't wrong, Lelouch vi Britannia."** The figure strode forward onto the platform of the Sword of Akasha and its features were revealed before the now dead Demon Emperor. **"She's no longer exist."** Marianne vi Britannia said to her prodigal son.

"Then how are you speaking to me?" Lelouch demanded of his mother's phantom, himself panicking at the sight.

The phantom of the fifth consort of the Holy Britannia Empire smiled and replied. **"I am merely the form chosen to speak with you."**

Lelouch couldn't help but feel puzzled but nodded. "So, you are not Marianne vi Britannia?" His eyes were still at her dangerously.

 **"I am not Marianne vi Britannia."** the figure denied while using her mother voice. " **I am the being referred to by your father, uncle, and mother as God! I am what your father attempted to murder with this weapon that he and his brother designed."** The image of Marianne's arms spread out wide.

Lelouch was able to piece together what that statement meant. "So God has seen fit to grace me with her presence, huh?" He inquired suspiciously, still don't trust these so-called God.

" **Not at all."** God smirked. **"I am here before you because I'm offering you a chance."**

Lelouch's hand rested on his chin as he sat in the chair that appeared behind him suddenly. "And what would this chance be, God?" Lelouch asked with suspicious tone as his eyes narrowed at her.

God noticed the suspiciousness on the Demon Emperor's tone but she brushed it off and answered. **"A chance to redoing you rebellion in other words, a second chance"**

Lelouch widened his violet eyes in pure shock. "Please explain what you mean God." Lelouch quickly requested of the deity.

God then explained what her offer meant. **"I possess the ability to travel between times. I am able to send you back to the time you pleased."** God then had a wry smile appear on her face.

Lelouch then frowned when he remembered something. "What about my Geass?" He asked to the God.

"You will retain your Geass and it will be in its pre-evolved state. I suggest you to limit the use of it unless you want to have it run amok again." God replied the Demon Emperor who nodded his head in understanding.

Lelouch couldn't get rid of his skepticism at the offer he was being given. "This offer seems too good to be true. Why should I believe that it's as genuine as you stated it?" He questioned God disguised Marianne while his eyes narrowed at her.

Marianne's laughter rang out and echoed once more. **"You made the world which I watch over interesting, Lelouch vi Britannia."** The Deity told the raven-haired youth, which surprise him at, in his opinion, such stupid answer. **"You also saved me from the one weapon which has the ability to destroy me. You may choose whether to believe my words or not. But even if the power you will possess isn't what I say it is, will you not already possess a weapon even greater than any other when you doing this ?"**

Lelouch's grinned devilishly as he realized all of the possibilities that this offer gave him.

A low, maniacal laugh game from Lelouch's mouth as he thought about the deal he was being offered. He threw his head back and the laugh continued to grow in volume as the seconds passed until it turned into a maniacal shriek.

"Very well…" Lelouch said before he turned to God. "God! I hereby accept your offer! Send me to February 10th 2010, specifically four hours before 'my mother' 'assassination'!" He yelled at the deity as he emphasized the words 'my mother' and 'assassination'.

God couldn't help but look at him curiously at the choice of time. **"Hmm…why would you choose that time? I was expecting you to be send during the time you met with C.C."** She asked the boy in front of her.

"To be honest, yes I was about to requested to be sent during Shinjuku incident…" Lelouch began as he looked at the sky. "…But my plans had drastically changed when I think about your offer twice. Unlike last time, I would bide my power from within and win the support of the people. To that end, I would become a war hero starting at the age of ten and only rose from that point on. My achievements are to the point that no one could ignore me anymore." Lelouch then looked back at God. "If I could gain trust from my parents, then it would be easier for me to prevent them to use Ragnarok Connection again. Although most of my future knowledge would be naught because of that….I'm still aware of the dangerous of F.L.E.I.J.A and Schneizel's Damocles Project. I could prevent Nina for creating that mass destruction weapon and also prevent Nunnally from getting shot by V.V."

 **"Very well! It seems you have been thinking about the possible outcome the moment I told you about this offer."** Marianne's laughed thundered throughout the World of C once more. **"The next time you open your eyes, you will be in Aries Villa!"**

Lelouch was then surrounded and swallowed by complete nothingness and disappeared from the World of C.

God retained her Marianne vi Britannia image after the two of them had disappeared. **"I believe that this one will be much more interesting to watch."** God said to herself as she turned and walked off of the platform, toward the orange sky.

 **Thursday, February 10** **th** **2010 a.t.b, 06:40 P.M, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Aries Villa.**

Lelouch began to stir from his sleep before he opened his eyes to see at the ceiling of his room. Groggily he sat up and blocked his eyes as his vision was becoming focused and out of its blurry state. Lelouch widened his eyes in pure shock when he realized where he currently was.

He was sitting on his bed, inside of a Victorian style room which was fairly big, The room has a king-sized bed with a majestic looking red blankets to cover it up and a bunch of fancy pillows, the room also has a wardrobe made with the finest wood and has a fancy-like carved designing it and other stuff, basically the room was beautiful and well taken-care off.

' _I-It's real…I'm really back in time.'_

After get rid of the blanket that covered his now ten years old body, he jumped out from his massive bed and walked towards the large mirror on his room. He stared at his reflection, examined his little body for a minute before activating his Geass.

When a familiar bird-like symbol appeared on his left eyes, Lelouch grinned evilly.

' _Excelent…my Geass is still there and it is on its pre-evolve state just like the god said.'_ He thought knowingly that from now on he must have limited the usage of his Geass.

Lelouch looked at the clock and noticed the time. 06:45 P.M. He knew it's time for dinner. After deactivated his Geass, Lelouch put some random clothes on and walked out from his room and made his ways towards the dining room where Nunnally and his mother were waiting.

On his way to dining room, the hallway was filled with Maids and Butlers on opposite sides. "Good evening your highness!" They greeted him at the same time while bowing their heads to him. Lelouch said a simple 'Good evening' to them because it was rude if he didn't greet them back.

Lelouch finally made his way to the dining area and there was a huge table that was filled to the brim with foods, like fruits from god-knows-where, stacks of pancakes and other delicious delicacies. He spotted his sister and his mother who greeted him from one of the numerous chairs while eating their dinner. Lelouch took his seat on the opposite of his sister's seat, one of the maids served the food to him.

The dinner was rather quite, scratch that, it was utterly silent. Neither of Nunnally, his mother and Lelouch himself said a word at all. Although Lelouch was barely containing the urge to use his Geass on his mother, he was thinking about his current situation.

' _I need to find a way to keep Nunnally away from my mother tonight.'_ He thought as he stabbed his steak with the fork on his left hand, cutting the steak with the knife before took a bite on the food. He then smiled when an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. _'I think I have one.'_ He poured water on the glass before drank the water and he began to execute his plan.

"Nunnally, are you busy tonight?" Lelouch asked his sister innocently and the brown haired princess looked at her brother from her seat.

Nunnally tilted her head in confusion. "No…why?" She asked him back and Lelouch only smiled at this.

"Can you come to my room after dinner, because I want to show you something…I can guarantee you will like it." Lelouch answered. He then hop off from his seat and walked to one of the maids and whispered something to her ears. The maid nodded and headed toward the door, leaving the dining area.

"Lelouch what is it? What is it you want to show to Nunnally?" Marianne asked her son smoothly, too smooth in Lelouch's opinion.

Lelouch did his best to smile at her as he waved his finger. "That's secret Mother!" He answered criptically and leaved the dining area, completely oblivious of the irk look her mother gave to him.

At 07:10 P.M, Nunnally walked in his room and the first thing that took her interest was a pile of colorful papers on the table. Lelocuh noticed her and motioned his sister to get in. She complied and walked to his side.

"Um…brother. So what is it you want to show me?" Nunnally asked her brother with timid voice while looking on the ground.

Lelocuh smiled at her sweetly. "Say Nunnally…" Lelouch began and the princess looked up to her brother. "…Have you heard of Origami?"

"Origami?" Nunnally repeated, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"It's the Japanese technique of folding papers into different shapes like a crane or a flower." Lelouch explained to now excited Nunnally.

"A flower from paper? Can you show it to me, please?" Nunnally begged his brother with puppy eyes.

Lelouch nodded and quickly folded one of the red colored papers with great haste and skill. With a blink of an eye he created an artful masterpiece with a piece of paper. "Here, for you, Nunnally" He bowed gracefully on one knee as if presenting a gift to the lady.

Nunnally reached out for the object eyed it as she felt of the shape and corners layout. "This is a rose, isn't it?"

"Correct!" The charming prince confirmed proudly. "They say that a winter rose in midst of snow is the most beautiful of all flowers. And I must say that they are correct, because I am now kneeling in the presence of one."

The princess in the gesture blushed, her face reddened only second to that of the roses in the garden. "My my, thank you brother!" She kept the mockery of a flower in her hand and cared for it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Time goes fly so fast, Nunnally was already asleep in his room and it's almost the deadline before V.V came in and shot his mother. Lelouch, with no little effort (because of his lack of physical strength), he had to carry his sister all the way to her room. After dropping his little sister on her bed, he silently walked out his sister's room and quietly closed the door before walked through the hall to find a nearby soldier.

"Your highness!"

Speaking of Devil, Lelouch couldn't help but grinned in delight when he heard a very familiar voice from behind. The young prince turned around to look at the approaching soldier who none other than his Knight of Orange, Jeremiah Gottwald himself.

"I've been looking for you, your highness. Her Majesty ordered me to look after you for the time being." Jeremiah explained to the, unbeknown to him, the Demon Emperor within a child body.

"I've been looking for you too, Orange…" Lelouch muttered as his eyes were shadowed by his hair before he looked up at Jeremiah with his left eye glowed with the familiar Geass's sigil on it. **"Now, here is what you're going to do…"**

 **Thursday, February 10** **th** **2010 a.t.b, 11:53 P.M, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Aries Villa.**

Lelouch was in his sister's room, he did his best to comfort her crying sister after she learned that her mother was attacked by an unknown person which almost cost the Empress's life. Thanks to Lelouch and a Geassed Jeremiah for that, they were able to prevent Marianne's early 'demise'.

' _That went well than I thought it would be.'_ Lelouch thought to himself at the event that was happened over an hour ago.

At first, he was about to let things happen as per the original timeline, which is letting V.V shot down her mother so that she can used her Geass on Anya who also was present during the assassination and let his mother to take over the girl's body. However, after thinking about it twice, he couldn't afford Nunnally to endure the same thing as per original timeline. If her mother was 'killed' on that attack, Lelouch and his sister would lose all the power within the Empire and possibly the Emperor, in order to 'protect' them from V.V as per Marianne's request, would have exiled them again to Japan where the Emperor can just bombed him again with air strike. Even if Lelouch won't spoke up to him on his court, the Emperor's decision would be same as the original timeline.

So, he decided to save his mother by used his own Geass on Jeremiah and ordered the man to bring the prince to her mother's 'meeting' and shot down anything that threatened his mother's life. Lelouch was also helping Jeremiah by took the handgun on his holster and shot at V.V who barely able to escape from the surprise attack. Lelouch had no idea where the immortal could be at right now, although he could take a guess that V.V would be hiding in Geass Order HQ in China. But right now, V.V is Lelouch's greatest threat at the moment since the prince was sure that the immortal would attempt to assassinate his mother or probably Nunnally and Lelouch in exchange.

However, Lelouch had a huge advantage here.

His father seems favor his mother more than V.V and as much as he hate to admit it, Lelouch knew that his mother really loved him and Nunnally and wholeheartedly believe that what she did was for the best. Lelouch a hundred percent, no, a hundred and fifty percent believe that his mother would asked the Emperor for her and her children's protection and the Emperor will surely granted it and probably ordered the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein to hunt down V.V.

His trains of thought were interrupted by the sounds of someone walked in his little sister's room.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder to see his mother, Marianne vi Britannia walked in his sister's room just the after Nunnally was finally asleep. He smiled at his sister, pulled up the blanket and covered her petite form before gave a peck on his sister forehead.

Lelouch turned around to face her mother as his face hardened, indicating he barely hid the hatred that was about to explode as he recalled the suffer she inflicted to him and Nunnally on previous timeline, even though she genuinely care for both him and his sister.

"Lelouch." His mother spoke first after the very uncomfortable silence for a minute. Lelouch looked up to her mother and saw her gave him a reassuring smile that his mother always had. "Are you okay son?" She asked worriedly, causing Lelouch flinched a little.

From the tone alone, he could tell that his mother was truly worried him. He couldn't help but wondered, was his mother always like this. It looks since this she was entirely different person from the woman he met with his father in the World of C before he 'requested' the God to wipe them out of existence.

' _I think it would be wise if I allowed myself to love her back…'_ Lelouch thought as his face softened a little. ' _But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't stop you and that man if I had to.'_

"I'm fine mom. I'm just scared that my feeling was on the spot." Lelouch answered as he did his best to be looked frightened in front of his mother.

Marianne seems buy her son's acts as she pulled him into a comforting hug. "Sssshhh…It's okay Lelouch, I'm glad that you're unharmed." She patted her son on his back.

Lelouch hugged his mother back while inwardly grinned in delight. _'Here goes nothing!'_ Lelouch thought one last time before executed his plan. Lelouch suddenly 'grunted' in 'pain' which gained attention from his mother.

"Lelouch, what is wrong?" Marianne asked her son in confusion as Lelouch continue 'grunted' before he silently cried out in 'agony' while his left hand was gripping on his left eye.

"Mom! It's happen again…my eye…It is hurt! It's hurt! It's hurt!" Lelouch continued to gasp out in 'pain' and Marianne quickly held her son left hand before put it aside to look on his left eye.

Marianne widened her eyes in pure shock at what she saw.

On her son left eye, was a familiar Geass sigil just like hers and Charles. And to say that she was shocked would be a very, very big understatement. Never in her wildest dream would she dare to think that her son possessed a Geass just like her, her husband and few other people in the world.

However, this only raised a question in her mind.

' _Where did Lelouch get Geass from? Did he made a contract with C.C or possibly even V.V?'_ Marianne was lost in thought while Lelouch merely eyed his mother with hopeful looks.

He hoped that with him revealing his Geass to his mother would convince her mother to trust him with her and his father's plan on killing God. His plan is having himself involving in his parents plan on killing God, pretending to be on their side and stopped them when the time come. With this, it would be a lot easier this time for him to protect Nunnally from any danger than when they were exiled. Although he also planned for Nunnally to have a normal live again by enrolled her to Ashford Academy while being protected by a 'Super Maid' A.K.A Sayoko.

"Come on Lelouch, we need to see your father." Marianne said with the tone that said 'Obey' as he stood to his feet and following her mother walked out his little sister's room.

 **Friday, February 11** **th** **2010 a.t.b, 00:05 A.M, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Emperor's Throne Room.**

The 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Charles zi Britannia, was sitting on his massive throne while waiting for his wife and only wife that he loved the most after she had requested him to meet her in his throne room. She said that it's urgent that Marianne need to attention. He was accompanied with his most faithful Knight, the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein who was standing beside His Majesty.

Charles also had heard about the attack on Aries Villa and Marianne reported that it was V.V behind the assassination attempt. He clenched his fists on the arms throne at the thought of his brother's betrayal. Charles knew that his brother was rather jealous of him seemingly closer to Marianne last few years, but he never thought that his brother would be act to such extend. Charles promised to himself that he would catch his brother and makes him pay for trying to kill the only woman he loved with all of his heart.

Charles's attention turned towards the door when it was opened, revealing the woman he loves, Marianne walked in along with her son, Lelouch. Charles inwardly smiled after knowing that Marianne was fine without injury but he was curious at why would his wife brought her son along to this meeting.

"Marianne." Charles rose from his throne and walked to his wife who ran to him and gave him a hug which he eagerly to respond. "I'm glad you're fine!"

"Thanks to Lelouch for that." Marianne replied causing the Emperor curiously looked at his son who, strangely looks so calm all the time. "If not because of him, I would be death right now."

Charles continued to stare at his son before he turned his attention back to his wife. "Why would you calling for this meeting Marianne? What is so important that it require my attention?" Charles asked his wife before turned to Lelouch again. "And why would you bring him along?"

"Lelouch is the reason why I'm calling for this meeting." Marianne answered before she kneeled to Lelouch's height and gave him a motherly smile. "Now Lelouch, I want you to show your father _that_ again. Just concentrate, okay?" Marianne advised her son and the said son complied his mother's advice.

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment before opened it again, revealing his Geass to his father. Charles and apparently Bismarck, both of their eyes were widened as plates when they saw a familiar Geass symbol on the prince's left eye.

' _Geass!'_ Was that all the thought on their mind.

The two men finally were able to regain their composures as Lelouch deactivated his Geass. "Um father…do you know what this weird eye is, this eye was suddenly appeared three months ago." Lelouch asked with fake timid voice, although he did his best to not vomit when he said the word 'Father'.

For next ten minutes, Charles explained to the young prince about what Geass was and where they come from, which bore Lelouch to no end since he already knew about it. They also explained about the immortals that were capable of granted a Geass to person and asked Lelouch if he ever met with one of them. Lelouch did his best to be looks convincing when he lied about meeting with a certain immortal and answered no.

The adults were suspicious at how Lelouch got his Geass until Lelouch answered with his 'made up' theory. Lelouch stated that perhaps if his parent is a Geass user, then there is a chance that he would inherit Geass Power without having a contract with an Immortal.

Bismarck joined the conversation and asked the young prince at what his Geass capable off. Lelouch pretended to not had a slightest idea about it before his mother questioned him whether he ever heard a voice with the word 'absolute' on it.

The young prince answered yes, he used his Geass on Bismarck and ordered him to dance like an idiot. Soon the Geass kicked in and the proud Knight of One, was dancing like an idiot, much to Marianne's and Charles shock and amusement. As the Geass wore off, Bismarck noticed both Empress and Emperor tried to hold their laughter before Bismarck gave a death glare to Lelouch who wisely hid behind his mother.

"So, what are you gonna do now, my son?" Charles asked Lelouch as his eyes met with his son's. "You have a Geass that was greater that any Geass I've ever seen before. What are you gonna do with it?"

Lelouch refrain himself from answered his father question with 'I'm gonna use this Geass to stop you and mother from killing God'. "I'm going to use this Geass power to protect something precious to me." Lelouch answered his father's question.

"And what is this something precious you talked about son?" Marianne inquired.

"Nunnally, you mom, dad, and even the Empire, I'll protect all of them with all my so something like that 'incident' won't happen again." Lelouch answered with his most convincing tone, causing the adults taken back a little. While the adults was sure that Lelouch was referring to the recent incident, Lelouch himself was referring to that 'Princess Massacre' incident which still haunted him until this very second.

"All I wanted was to create a gentler world where we can live in without worrying about wars and conflicts."

That cause the adults widened their eyes, especially for the Emperor and the Empress. But inwardly they'd happy that their son has the same ideal as theirs. Their son could be a great ally for their paln, scratch that, their son could be their greatest ally for their plan with his Geass which is greater than their own Geass.

Charles couldn't help but smiled proudly at Lelouch. His son is like Marianne when he introduced her about Geass, he was sure that Lelouch will do his best to make sure their plan on slaying God to be successful.

And from this very second, Lelouch is his most favorite son.

"Very well, my son!" Charles suddenly spoke, gaining attention from Lelouch. "Your mother will help you to achieve your goal. She will guide you to create a gentler world for us to live in."

Lelouch widened his eyes before he smiled and bowed at his father. "Thank you father!"

Charles merely hummed with a nod before turned to his wife again. "Marriane, can you please bring our son to his room. He at least deserves a rest before we put a hell through him." Charles spoke to his wife who smiled lovingly at him.

"Of course dear!" Marianne replied before gave a peck to her husband's lips before guided her son out the room. "Come on Lelouch, it's late and it time for you to sleep now."

Lelouch only nodded in respond as he followed his mother towards the door and unbeknown to everyone, he was grinning like the devil itself as only one thought that had in his mind.

' _Stage One: Complete!'_

 **Friday, March 14** **th** **2012 a.t.b, 02:15 A.M, Russia. [Two Years Later]**

" _Has our scout been spotted by the enemy?"_ Lelouch asked from radio.

" _Negative, your highness."_

" _Good, prepare to strike in and wait for my signal!"_

Lelouch cut off the communication of his Knightmare before he prepared himself to assault one of the Russian's bases to rescue a Britannia's noble family that was kidnapped and taken as hostage with a hope for Britannia to stop their attacks.

It has been two years since the God sent him to past and also it has been two years since he was taken under his mother's care. The next day after that 'incident', Marianne immediately took her son away from Pendragon for training. She had trained her son in all aspect of military and politic for two, much to Lelouch's bore since he already mastered those aspects before she believes there is nothing for Lelouch to learn anymore.

It also seems that Lelouch had inherited Marianne's talent at piloting Knightmare frame, although it's not as great as his mother's talent. Even so, Lelouch's skills at piloting Knightmare frame at the very least are on par with the lower Rounds level, much to his joy since he remembered how suck he was at piloting Knightmare. The only reason he was really suck at piloting Knightmare on previous timeline was because he'd never had a proper training before.

As soon as he returned to the palace, the emperor ordered him assisted the Britannia army in their attack to Russia. Lelouch had not had enough time to assemble his own squad, so he must be satisfied with the squad that emperor provided him. Lelouch realized that the independent squad of his owns just a name only, because the squad loyalty lies to the emperor, so in the end he becomes a figurehead for the squad.

However, Lelouch knew from experience that the squad loyalty with the emperor now, but no one knows the future hold for them. Maybe with the battle they fought soon enough the squad loyalty will change from the emperor to him, because the bond between solider who fight in the same battlefield was stronger than the bond with the king who stay behind.

Lelouch then pulled out a detonator from his highly ornate uniform and grinned devilishly at it. "Let's the chaos begin!" Lelouch muttered to himself before pressed the detonator.

 **(BOOOM)**

 **(BOOOM)**

 **(BOOOM)**

 **(BOOOM)**

 **(BOOOM)**

Several explosions shook the base, much too Russian military's surprise and leaving them disarray.

" _NOW!"_ Lelouch's order echoed loudly through the radio.

Approximately twenty Glasgow stormed in the base while barraged the Russian with hails of bullets from their respective weapons. The infantry had no chance to do anything before all of them died from the rain of bullets from Britannia's Knightmare. And that's leaved Britannia with at least a hundred of tanks and other heavy artilleries.

"R2, move 10 meters and surround the enemy and bombard them with the chaos mine."

"P1, 40 meters forward and start firing."

"B2, cover their escape route."

"P2, move twelve meters forward before attacking."

"R1, disable that bazooka."

"P3, give R1 cover fire, P4, support B2."

With that chain of command, the a hundred of tanks stationed inside the base were annihilated in a matter of seconds. They did not expect such well coordinated attack to happen so fast that none of them were able to escape or to send out a distress signal to warn their commanders in Moscow. They just died in the span of one minute.

Lelouch modified Glasgow stormed in a large building where the hostage being hold. Lelouch saw the enemy infantry shot their rifle at him, lucky for Lelouch that his Glasgow had been modified so a mere rifle won't even scratch his Knightmare's paints. Lelouch rained the enemy infantry with barrages of bullets from his own rifle which killing them in a minute.

Lelouch cease the fire before he heard a female voice screamed through his Knightmare's speakers. Lelouch could see someone that he guessed to be Russian commander came out from a room on his right with a blond haired little girl around his current age being held while the man pointing his hand gun to the girl's head.

But what gained Lelouch's attention more was the fact the girl was almost nude. The girl was in her panties and her upper clothes were torn that barely hid her form.

Lelouch's anger boiled to the point of climax as he realized that the Russian commander was about to rape the girl.

"Come out from that thing you Britannia Dog or I'll blow her head off." The Russian commander demanded while he his finger readied to pull the trigger.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes but softened when he could see that the girl was utterly frightened by the gun that was pointing to her head. With a heavy sigh, Lelouch reached for the button to disengage the cockpit door's locking mechanisms. The door's locks disengaged as he pressed the button, and the armored plate behind her fell back. Lelouch slowly extended his seat out from inside its armored shell.

After riding down the line with one foot in the loop at the bottom, the young prince setting his foot on the floor and glared at the Russia commander who utterly shocked at the sight of the one who responsible of all this chaos was in fact a _child_ who no older than his hostages.

The Russia commander's entire body shook from anger at the thought of a 'child' outmaneuvered him in war. This is so humiliating, no, this is beyond humiliating. Even if he somehow managed to come out alive from here, he would be a laughing-stock of his comrades for decades to come, even if he dies, he will be remembered as a fool for losing from a 'child'.

Lelouch saw the Russia commander was about to pull the trigger. "I suggest you to close your eyes!" Lelouch said and the girl realized that the boy was talking to her before she closed her eyes. Lelouch smile at this as he quickly activated his Geass and looked at the commander directly to his eyes.

" **DIE!"**

The Geass's effect soon kicked in and the Russian commander pulled his handgun away from the girl's head before pointing it at his own head and pulled the trigger, sending a projectile through his head with a spray of his bloods.

The Russian commander's corpse slumped to floor, releasing the girl from his grip while the girl looked frightened when she saw the dead body of her kidnapper. Lelouch quickly rushed to her and covered her body with the cape he was wearing. The girl suddenly embraced the young prince and cried on his shoulder, much to the said prince's shock who was expecting such reaction.

"Sssshhh….It's okay, you're save now!" Lelouch tried to comfort her which is still far from success as the girl cried even harder. Lelouch then heard numerous footsteps approached him from behind and looked over his shoulder to see the squad he brought to this war.

"GET ME THE MEDIC SQUAD! NOW!" Lelouch barked his order loudly which shocked the soldiers slightly but nodded with short reply 'Yes, your highness' and stormed out the building to summon the medic squad.

"Thank you!" Lelouch looked down to the girl when he heard her say something. From her voice alone, Lelouc could tell that the girl greatly traumatized by this incident. "Thank you for saving me!"

Lelouch smiled at the girl as he guide her out the building. "You're welcome!" He replied as the medic squad he ordered to come approaching them. "What is your name little one?" Lelouch asked the traumatized girl, although he mentally kicked himself for asking such question.

I mean, who's the child who would refer someone at their age as little one.

However, unbeknown to him, this question would change his life forever.

"Monica Kruszewski!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well, that's the first chapter. Apologize if I made Charles seems OOC, but I think he would act lovingly like that only for Marianne. The reason why Charles seems trust Lelouch so much because Lelouch is his son from the only wife he loves so much.**

 **And as you can see, the pairing for this story is Lelouch x Monica. I've enough reading Lelouch x C.C or Lelouch x Kallen. It's not like I hate them or something, but I think there is too many of them now. So, I will try with this rare pairing…AND NO HAREM!**


End file.
